


Prompt II: Ziam

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i cant believe i wrote that, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<a href="http://give-me-name-please.tumblr.com/">give-me-name-please</a>: okay then. ]:-> Ziam. Liam jest niezadowolony ze swojej figury woskowej i faktu, iż wygląda tak, jakby nie miała zębów. Zayn, jako jego chłopak, pociesza go jakoś słodko, a gdy Liamowi trochę poprawia się humor, rzuca żart o tym, jak dobra figura Liama musi być w robieniu blowjob. CZEKAM, MISIU. ♥"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt II: Ziam

**Author's Note:**

> Przedstawiam wam powód, dla którego zrobiłam prompts! Miczi namówiła mnie do tego, mówiąc, że ma dla mnie specjalne prompts z Ziamem i… to jest właśnie TO. hahahaha śmiałam się przez łzy pisząc to. i love you so much you slut!
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Liam stał z założonymi na piersi ramionami i z uwagą przyglądał się ławce, na której rozstawione zostały ich woskowe podobizny. Niall wyglądał całkiem nieźle z tej perspektywy, choć woskowa figura nie była w stanie uchwycić tego charakterystycznego, wesołego błysku w oku młodego Irlandczyka. Obok niego znajdowała się figura Louisa, która wydawała się być tak bardzo realistyczna, że ktoś naprawdę mógł uznać, że to prawdziwy Louis Tomlinson. Rzeźbiarz wykonał kawał dobrej roboty; podobnie jak przy Harrym i Zaynie. A potem jego wzrok spoczął na jego własnej podobiźnie.

Przechylił głowę lekko w lewo i zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się, co jest nie w porządku. Bo na pewno coś było _nie w porządku_.

– Nie mam zębów – powiedział do siebie, a Niall, który stał obok i rozmawiał przez telefon z kimś z Irlandii, sadząc po tym, że jego akcent na moment stał się wyraźniejszy niż zwykle, spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Nie mam zębów.

– Kto? Ty? – spytał głupio Niall, lekko odsuwając telefon od ucha, a potem przeniósł wzrok na figury; jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu i parsknął śmiechem. – Nie zamierzałem tego wcześniej mówić głośno, ale… Nie masz zębów.

Posłał Niallowi krzywe spojrzenie, ale blondyn tylko się roześmiał i wyszedł na korytarz, zostawiając Liama samego z figurami One Direction – w tym z jedną bezzębną.

Westchnąwszy ciężko, zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, podchodząc bliżej ławki i ostrożnie wszedł na nią, uważając, aby nie potrącić Harry’ego. Znalazł się obok od swojej figury. Z bliska wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż z daleka. Mimo że teraz dało się dojrzeć rząd śnieżnobiałych zębów, wystających spod pełnej wargi, to nie zmieniło faktu, że… jego figura nie miała zębów.

– Liam, co ty robisz?

Podskoczył w miejscu na dźwięk głosu Zayna, prawie przewracając się na woskowego siebie i podniósł głowę z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. Brunet podszedł bliżej, lekko marszcząc czoło.

– Zawsze się tak uśmiecham? – zapytał go Liam, przenosząc wzrok na swoją podobiznę. – Jakbym nie miał zębów?

Zayn zamrugał, ale szybko na jego przystojnej twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie. Pokręcił głową z politowaniem i chwycił Liama za rękę, aby ściągnąć go z ławki z powrotem na podłogę.

– Lubię twój uśmiech – powiedział, kiedy Payne zatrzymał się przed nim przygarbiony i ze spuszczoną w głową. – Jest taki delikatny i nieśmiały, ale czuły. Nieważne, czy uśmiechasz się szeroko, czy nie, zawsze robisz to szczerze i wszystko widać w twoich oczach.

– W jego oczach nic nie widać – mruknął, wskazując kciukiem do tyłu na swoją figurę.

– To wosk, Liam – odparł Zayn oczywistym tonem, z rozbawieniem kryjącym się pod nim. Zerknął ponad ramieniem Payne’a w stronę figur i zmrużył oczy. – Wyglądają przerażająco…

Zayn potrząsnął głową, jakby chcąc odpędzić od siebie ten widok i ponownie spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który wciąż zdawał się być podminowany całą sytuacją. Przywołał na usta łagodny uśmiech i wsunął palce pod jego brodę, by unieść jego głowę i napotkać spojrzenie smutnych, czekoladowych tęczówek.

– To tylko woskowa figura, która ma sprawiać radość fanom, niepotrzebującym wiele do szczęścia – wyszeptał powoli. – Ukazuje tylko to, co jest na zewnątrz, zwykle w ekscentryczny sposób; jak karykatury, które rysuję albo jak lustra w wesołym miasteczku. Nie pokazują tego, co jest w środku. Czyli tego, jak wspaniałą jesteś osobą, Li. I tego, za co najbardziej cię kocham. I gówno mnie obchodzi, że twoja woskowa figura wygląda, jakby nie miała zębów.

Kącik ust Liama uniósł się w uśmiechu na słowa szatyna, a skinięciem głowy przyznał mu rację, podczas gdy po całym ciele roznosiło się to przyjemne ciepło, które czuł za każdym razem, gdy Zayn pokazywał mu, jak bardzo mu zależy i ile dla niego znaczy.

Spojrzał do tyłu na swoją figurę, która nadal patrzyła tempo w przestrzeń, w ten sam punkt na ścianie, z tym samym nieruchomym uśmiechem.

– Li?

– Właśnie pomyślałem sobie – zaczął powoli – że skoro nie ma zębów, musi być dobry w robieniu laski.

Zayn zamrugał i parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie wierzę, że powiedziałeś to na głos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
